


Molly Hooper

by turante



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turante/pseuds/turante
Summary: It was too easy to dismiss Molly as the sweet, shy, insignificant morgue attendant.





	Molly Hooper

**Author's Note:**

> Written after the Season 1 finale, with an alternative ending.

It was too easy to dismiss Molly as the sweet, shy, insignificant morgue attendant.

Sure, she was the girl who loved kittens and whenever things got complicated chose the safe path, stuck to what she knew and endured the moment.

She was an optimist, she was also sensible, smart and passionate, but not many people saw that side of her.

Molly didn’t have much self-confidence, she did have a crush on Sherlock and she was maybe all too willing to let him bully her to get what he wanted.

When Molly visited the hospital, after the explosion, she brought two bouquets of flowers. She stopped by Jim’s side first and, since he was awake, they talked.

“I’ve done it for you,” Jim said softly, “to teach him a lesson,” he gripped her hand in his, and Molly froze on the spot, responsibility falling heavily on her shoulders.

“For me?” she asked, her voice barely a whisper, but Jim heard her.

He nodded once, slowly.

Molly Hooper was a hopeless romantic. She was many things, but never a hypocrite, and she didn’t buy it when people said they did something because they had no choice.

You always had a choice. Picking Jim was a difficult one but she took her responsibility for it. 

The second bouquet never made it to Sherlock’s bedside.


End file.
